


Trudne pytania

by LionLena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Krótka historia o Stevie pracującym w przedszkolu.To miało być słodkie, a stało się depresyjne.





	Trudne pytania

Steve naprawdę lubił swoją pracę, bynajmniej przez większość dni. Po pierwsze przedszkole znajdowało się zaledwie piętnaście minut marszu od jego domu. Po drugie lubił dzieci i po trzecie, pensja była naprawdę przyzwoita.  
Fakt, że nie zawsze było łatwo. Dzieciaki bywały głośne. Czasami zdarzała się jakaś wielka "tragedia", na przykład zaginął ulubiony dinozaur przyniesiony z domu. Wtedy następował płacz, wycie, a czasami napad złości. Zdarzało się też, że pojawiały niewygodne pytania.  
"Dlaczego pan nie ma dziewczyny?"  
"Jak robi się dzieci?"  
"Co to jest rozwód?"  
Tak, te pytania przerażały Steve'a. Zawsze starał się z nich wychodzić z twarzą i odpowiadać albo najprościej, jak się dało:  
"Nie mam jeszcze dziewczyny, bo nie spotkałem takiej, którą bym naprawdę polubił."  
Albo wymijająco:  
"Dzieci się nie robi. One tworzą się z miłości rodziców i jak będziecie starsze to zrozumiecie wszystko."  
Albo uciekał w gry:  
"A może w coś zagramy?"  
Niestety, nie każde pytanie można było załatwić w ten sposób.

Stał na środku placu zabaw i uważnie obserwował swoją małą grupkę, składającą się z dwunastki dzieci. Nagle poczuł szarpanie za spodnie i spojrzał w dół. Napotkał wielkie, brązowe oczy należące do chłopca imieniem Peter.  
\- Co się stało, mały?  
Maluch miał łzy w oczach i wyraźnie coś było nie tak. Steve rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale reszta grupy była zajęta zabawą.  
Przyklęknął i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Co jest nie tak? Ktoś cię uderzył?  
Malec pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Sam się przewróciłeś?  
Znowu zaprzeczył, a Steve ciężko westchnął.  
\- To co się stało?  
\- Czy jak ktoś umiera, to już nie da się go obudzić?  
Przez chwilę zamarł, a po chwili już wiedział o co chodzi. Chłopiec był wychowywany przez swoją ciocię, po tym jak jego rodzice zginęli w ataku terrorystycznym. To była straszna tragedia, a Steve choć nie tolerował faworyzowania, to jednak od tamtego momentu otaczał Petera wyjątkową troską. Przez większość czasu malec był słodki i spokojny. Rzadko wspominał o swoich rodzicach, ale widać nastał ten trudny moment.  
Steve położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i cicho powiedział:  
\- Przykro mi kolego, ale nie da się obudzić ludzi, którzy umarli. Oni zasypiają na zawsze.  
Po małej twarzy zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Przyciągnął dziecko do siebie i mocno przytulił.  
Peter natychmiast ukrył twarz w jego piersi i oplótł ręce wokół jego szyi. Steve doskonale zrozumiał przekaz. Przez najbliższą godzinę będzie chodził z dzieckiem przyczepionym do niego niczym mały miś koala.  
Podniósł się trzymając Petera w swoich silnych ramionach i obserwował pozostałe dzieci.  
Co jakiś czas przemawiał uspakajająco do chłopca, albo przeczesywał jego włosy.  
I szczerzę nienawidził tego, że na niektóre pytania musiał odpowiedzieć mówiąc całą prawdę.  
***


End file.
